Reunite
by ShadowWarriorJessica
Summary: NOT YAOI! CHAPTER 2 UP! After the series, a whole year has passed and everyone seems to be doing fine, that is except for our hero and a certain Pharaoh's spirit. With them wanting each other, what will be needed for them to get what they want?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Since I basically am getting worse at fan-fictions, or writing for that matter, I propose I should just do one shots. Those ones just seem to be a lot better than anything. So, I just feel that I should slowly think things through instead of jumping the gun. I mean, if I want to switch over to being a manga artist, I still need to create a story-line...or hire someone else for the job, ne? I will push on, and push harder to create a few more fan-fictions before I think of doing anything drastic like, creating my own story with the characters I have drawn And please, keep anything you want coming, regardless of how I feel when I get flamed '' I mean, I hate it as much as the next author, but, like it or not, it helps them realize their mistake and tries harder. This is what I think anyway. So, so far, no updates, but, trying to think about where this is going. I did this out of just craziness, and I wanted to do a round-robin with this...had rules and everything, but since fan-fiction doesn't allow it, I will try to come up with something for this, or perhaps get ideas from you guys whether to create a separate website for this where you, the readers and authors, wish to do. That would be really nice... --

DISCLAIMER: I am sad to say that I do not own YGO, I just write about it to ease my Yu-Gi-Oh-olism X3

Chapter One

by Kourine Narumi

The door to an apartment building slowly crept open. The light from the moon and the streetlights crawled in before the silhouette of the person could even place a foot in the room; The light shining on the carpeting on the floor and a bit on the couch that looked to be creating a hallway in the small confines of the persons home. The person took a step in. It slid its fingers along side of the wall, moving around until it found the light switch. With a little small cheer, the lights were on in a second, revealing a blonde teen. He plopped down a black colored book bag against the wall by the door, having a few dueling cards slide out of one of the compartments that were unzipped. He ignored it for the time being as he slipped his black and grey sneakers off. With a harsh sigh, he walked into the apartment, almost bouncing from the carpeting. It was new to him. "It is weird, to see myself in my own apartment." He whispered as he noticed a few other boxes along side of the walls further down towards his new room. They were all taped and named, letting him know what the items were. It was a rare thing for the blonde to be this organized, but, it knew it would help him out in the long run. He blinked a bit as he heard the phone begin to ring. He smiled for a moment, knowing it was one of his friends. He only gave out the number to only a few people, so he tried to narrow it down as he picked up the cordless receiver. He placed it to his ear and smiled a bit, as if he were talking to the person face to face. "Moshi Moshi. Jounouchi speaking."

His eyes softened and closed his eyes, knowing very well who it was on the other end "Ahh, Yugi. Hai, I just got the last of it at my old man's place. I just still can't believe that he is letting me do this. I'm so happy that he has gotten a bit better too. He's drinking less." Jounouchi chuckled a bit. He was telling the truth. His father was indeed getting better. He had been going to support groups and everything else to try to steadily improve, and to the point where he had a life again. he walked around his marble countertop slowly, admiring the wonderful look it gave the apartment, as if he was in a rich home. He felt very much alive, more alive than he did living with his father. He felt as though, he was living in paradise.

He walked over to his sofa and laid on it. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled, hearing Yugi's words. "Hai. I did my homework too Yugi. It may have been a little hard, but I managed to do it." He smiled as he continued to talk to the other for a while longer.

Jounouchi had been talking to the other more than usual. Ever since Yugi's other self, Pharaoh Atemu, left them to finally rest in peace with his friends and family, Yugi's been talking to the blonde more and more. Jounouchi didn't mind really. He cared too much about Yugi to make him feel lonely. He just couldn't imagine feeling what Yugi was feeling now. It must feel as though you lost the most important person in your life; the one you wished hadn't left. The one person that you admired and looked up to, suddenly left you, I guess you would feel lonely and find someone else to look up to.

After conversing with Yugi for a while, he sighed a bit as he looked at the clock. "Gomen. I have to let you go now Yugi. I need my sleep to try to fix this place up to my liking tomorrow." He blinked and laughed as he heard the words from the other end of the phone. "Yes of course you can help if you want to. I don't mind. Well, Night." he pushed the off button on his phone and smiled to himself. "He tries to keep his mind occupied a lot lately. He must still be saddened by the loss of Pharaoh." he sighed as he stood up and stretched out, hearing the sound of the tick-tocking of his clock hanging on the wall. He stared at the clock, seeing that the time was a little past 11 at night. Jounouchi took a deep and heavy sigh before trudging into his bedroom. He stared at the huge bed calling out to him. He walked a few more feet and fell onto the bed. The smell of the new blue sheets and pillowcases filled his sense of smell, making him more tired and happy to be in a bed. He covered himself up with his big fluffy blue, purple and white pladed quilt, curling up as he started to doze off peacefully into his dreams...

...

Within the spirit of the ancient Egyptian era, a certain Pharaoh, which looked almost liked Yugi without the tan, sat on his throne while watching a festive activity of the other spirits dancing and enjoying their eternal rest. However, he didn't quite feel satisfied. After many moons within this spirit world, he was still craving for something. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, the dancers not amusing him or having him forget his troubles. Siamun, Pharaoh's advisor noticed his change of moods after the first month the Pharaoh returned to them to move on. He walked up to the Pharaoh's throne and whispered in his ear. "Something troubling you, My Pharaoh?"

The multi-colored-haired man blinked out of his thoughts and looked to side to notice his advisor. "Siamun...I am sorry. I guess I am just, weary." was all that he could reply before gazing at the dancers once more. Their hips swayed slowly as their festive clothes and ribbons moved around them, as if they were dancing with the girls themselves. Their silk fabric swaying around their bodies, making their skin look as it if were pink from the transparency. It was slightly fascinating to the Pharaoh, but not so much as to ease his worries. "I also have a lot on my mind, I suppose"

Siamun sighed and stared at him. "My Pharaoh, it seems as though you are troubled by something. I do not think that it is weariness at all. Please, if you need anything, just ask My Pharaoh, and I shall happily oblige to the command. After-all, I am here to serve you, even here, within the spirit world."

Pharaoh Atem blinked at the other, trying his best put on the best false smile he could muster up with. It seemed to work as the advisor quickly hurried off towards the dancing girls, to dance between them. _'Even as this ancestor form of Siamun, he is still a lecherous old man...just like Aibou--'_ he blinked as he was thinking about his Aibou and the world he resided in. The thought of Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Aibou, Otogi, Seto, and the other friends that he grew to like so much came flooding back to him in an instant. He held his head and closed his eyes. _'I..I can't go back there--I just can't.'_

He forced his mind to forget about his modern life. To forget about anything that had to deal with the modern world. However, the more he forgot, the more he recalled his duels at Duelist Kingdom, to meeting Otogi and experiencing Dungeon Dice Monsters for the first time, Then dealing with Battle City with the great Seto Kaiba, the wanna be Pharaoh of the twenty-first century. His mind flooded to the battles with Noah in the Virtual World, to the great battle withDartz and the city of Atlantis, then to the KC Grand Prix. The thoughts of all of his friends that he made along the way during these duels and trips to America and Egypt. _'Maybe it would have been best if I were to forget these memories. I feel that this place isn't paradise, but rather, a place where I am tortured to want to stay alive and be with those in the modern world. I just feel that I am not really resting in peace..'_ He blinked a moment before standing up off of his royal throne. He noticed his father now walking within the chambers, seeing the face of his son as well as Siamun, which was surprising he would even notice such a thing when surrounded by the elegant and gorgeous dancers. Without any words to say, the Pharaoh walked down the steps of his throne area, walking towards the exit of the royal chambers.

"My son. What are you planning on doing?" His father spoke to him after when The young Pharaoh passed.

Atemu didn't turn back around to see his father's gaze. He stared ahead at the torched-lit corridor, sighing some before speaking. "I must speak with Mother." was all he said before walking into the hallway.

Siamun walked up beside the former Pharaoh , looking up at him. " Akhenamkhanen, does he mean he is going to--"

"He is going to speak to Hathor." Akhenamkhanen interrupted as he just stared at the direction his son took, his son's cape the last thing he seen before he disappeared into the darkened corridor. _'What are you hoping to achieve when doing this My Son..?'_

Please Read, Review, and let loose the submissions...Onegai?


	2. Chapter 2

I finally managed to finish Chapter Two. I apologize for the rather sluggishness, but, a lot of things have been going on lately, and, the fact of the matter is, I'm still in the process of working on this story's plot. I just knew that I wanted to do something like this. After researching the Egyptian Gods (one for it was for a presentation at college, and two, I just love this sort of thing), I wanted to do a YGO fan-fiction based off the research I came up with. I went through about 5 to 6 websites filled with different stories and backgrounds on just about all the main gods and goddesses, so, be warned. If you know one story, a possible different story of the gods might take place. However, I do have something to say about this research too. DO NOT GET MAD AT ME IF I MAKE A MISTAKE ON THE INFO. If anything, I blame the websites that I found. LOL. Either way, I do hope that this story will be a fun one to read just as much as it is to write for me. X3 So, ONTO CHAPTER TWO! ENJOY!

-Kourine Narumi

Reunite

Chapter Two:

Atemu followed the trail down the Great Pyramid. His eyes looking straight ahead of him, not wandering about for fear of being rude to the great pyramid with the house of the gods and goddesses that resided within it. He was a bit shaken, holding in his breath as he walked down the hall. He noticed among the lit torches, that the ancient hieroglyphics were carved within the walls. He knew how to read, for having been taught them since he was just a child, but, this language he couldn't even decipher. He did manage to understand one image that resembled his own that he knew. "God". The word looked to have been all over the walls. he ignored them for the moment as he came up to a huge door, covered with the newer version of the hieroglyphics that he himself knew. Atemu finally released the breath that was within his lungs for so long. His knees began to shake as he held his hand out to the door, feeling the indents from the carvings.

Atemu had really never seen a god or goddess in his time or afterlife. Not even when he rested in peace. He was shaken with fear. If it was a choice, he would have fell to his knees or turn back around. _'What are these gods like? Are they like Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk within the card game in the modern world? Do they have the power to condemn any soul to where they decide? Do they even know that I am here in their presence, shaking with fear of both worry and excitement?'_ His mind fluttered with other questions as he pushed against the doors more and more. He took a deep breath, looking up at the door, eyes narrowing. He felt as though he were in tougher situations before when he resided within his Aibou. The dangers of his past, present, and now, he was facing the greatest of all; his future. The future that he was placing into the Gods and Goddesses' hands to decide on what he should do. He knew that even a Pharaoh should seek counseling, no matter if he is considered a god or a king.

Atemu exhaled his breath and gulped lightly, knowing what he must do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his voice echoing throughout the corridor. "I am Pharaoh Atemu!! I have come to seek counseling to the Gods and Goddesses about an important matter!" he cried out.

He opened his eyes slowly, noticing nothing has changed, but the sound of his echo slowly diminishing. He panted some, as if he used up all of his courage to speak. _'Please...do something. Say something.'_ he thought. As if it were another millennia, a small rumble beneath his sandaled feet was felt.

"We knew that you were to come here My Son. Please, enter the chambers so we can speak upon the matter that is plaguing your mind and spiritual heart." a feminine voice spoke with authority.

The rumble grew stronger as Atemu removed his hands from the now opening doors. He backed up some as the doors opened, revealing a bright light behind the door. Atemu shielded his eyes as he nodded, placing his left foot first as he walked within the holy chambers of the gods, hoping to get the answer he wanted or needed to hear.

...

Jounouchi grunted as he placed his television upon the shelf within his living room. He wiped the sweat off of his face as he looked over at Yugi, unpacking some of the plates and utensils that his dad bought along with a few other things for his son as good luck and possibly an apology for all those years. He ran his fingers through his golden hair and plopped on the wooden floor, looking at Yugi. "Let's take a brake. We should go out to eat for lunch, what do you say Yug?"

Yugi blinked up at the other, as if coming back down to Earth. Jounouchi blinked himself and smiled some as Yugi nodded to his answer. "Sure Jounouchi-kun. I don't mind at all." He said with a big smile on his face, setting the last of the utensils within the drawer they now would call "home" for themselves. He shut the drawer and stretched out, looking at his friend. "Where did you have in mind?"

Jounouchi stood up and dusted himself off. "That place down the street. I hear they have the best sandwiches around. I will find that out myself." he smiled as he walked to the door, placing his shoes upon his feet. He felt that any food wasn't good until he said it was good. He opened the door slowly, wincing at the bright sun shining and glaring within his eyes. He looked back at Yugi, who who just finished placing on his shoes. "Ready?"

Yugi nodded slowly as he followed Jounouchi out of the apartment and down the steps. Since he lived on the third floor, it didn't take long until they were on the sidewalk, walking down to the restaurant. Jounouchi looked down at his pal, noticing he just stared down at the concrete, as if it was more interesting seeing some of the rocks sealed within the cement slabs. He sighed lightly, wondering why he was still depressed. '_Sure it was about a year ago when the Pharaoh left this world, but, Yugi must still be hurt.' _

Jounouchi knew that Yugi was all ways hiding the fact that he was upset with that big smile on his face. However, he noticed that Yugi would duel less and less and not with the deck that him and Atemu created together. He would use the deck that he used against the Pharaoh during the Ceremonial Duel. For being the King of Games, he would be forced to duel about 5 times a day, but most of the time, Jou noticed that he would decline about half of those duels, making the King of Games look chicken about losing the title. Jounouchi knew that he didn't want to duel not because of a title, but, not used to dueling without his partner must have brought back memories of him, thus not even using the deck that those two used during the years the Pharaoh was around.

They both noticed that they arrived at the restaurant, the dinging of the bells echoing as they entered. A waitress greeted them with a warm smile that she would give any other customer and took them to a booth by the window in the corner of the restaurant. The sounds of children talking and old people laughing their troubles away were heard as they took a seat, with the waitress offering a newspaper and menus to the boys before getting the glasses of water and taking their order. Jou bowed a bit to the waitress and sighed, opening his menu up, gazing at what food he should start out before going to the main course. "Lessee-- what sounds and looks good for today?" he asked himself, humming a tune. He looked up at Yugi, and, to Jounouchi's instincts, knew that his friend wasn't even gazing at the menu. "Yugi.." Yugi blinked out of his thoughts and jumped a bit, looking right at Jounouchi. "Hmm? What is it Jounouchi-kun?" he whispered, staring into the blonde's eyes for a brief moment before looking back down at the menu on the table, as if he were thinking of what to eat.

Jounouchi sighed some, placing the menu down as he looked out the window, noticing a group of people standing right outside their window waiting for the light to change for them to cross the busy streets of Domino. "Yugi, you are still upset about Atemu, ne?" he whispered, only having Yugi hear what he was saying.

Jou noticed the wide eyed expression on the others face in the corner of his eye to the question as the look gave him the answer he knew to be true. "Yug, you should be happy. He returned to where he belongs, and we just have to smile and remember him for who he is and was; a great dueler just like you and a hero to us all. Ne, Yugi?" he smiled some, looking at Yugi.

Yugi blinked and looked at the group outside of his window that was starting to cross the streets. "Jounouchi-kun, I know that's what I should do. Demo... I just can't help but to miss him. I just..." he closed his eyes, crossing his arms on the table, resting his head on them. "...I just think of the Pharaoh as--"

Yugi was interrupted as the waitress returned with two glasses of water and pulled out her pad and paper, looking at the two with that same smile to look as though she was enjoying herself. "So, what will it be today?" She spoke, with that false tone that all waitresses had to learn, regardless of what mood they were to be in.

Jou looked up at the waitress and smiled back at her, handing her both of the menus. "Just give us 2 chicken soups and 2 steak sandwiches please?" Jou grinned as the waitress wrote it all down quickly, taking the menus, and leaving to get the order.

The blonde looked back at Yugi with a serious tone. "What do you think of Atemu as Yug?" he asked, swirling the long straw in the glass of water, making the clanging sounds with the ice hitting the glass.

Yugi did the same thing as well, resting his head on his hand, elbow on the table as he stared at the glass. "..Never-mind Jounouchi-kun. Let's just enjoy the nice day today, okay?" he smiled at the blonde.

Jou sighed lightly as he took a sip of his water. He knew that he wanted to end the conversation there and then. He looked back out the window, staring at a group of girls giggling over something upon a cel phone. "It also is the anniversary of when the Pharaoh left us too. So, what should we do to commemorate that day to the great hero of our time hmm??" He raised his arms up in the air and smiled big. "We should have a BIG party! I'm sure that the gang is on a plane back here as we speak to come here so we can have it at my house." He blinked at he looked at Yugi, who looked at if he didn't hear him. He sighed and dropped his arms to the table, looking down. "It has been quiet since Anzu went to New York like she wanted as Honda followed her, possibly to get some good-looking girl from America. It has been just you and me for half a year now." He drifted off to a whisper, the air getting heavier. He sighed, knowing that this wasn't helping the poor boy out at all. It was just making him yearn for his friends to return. "Gomenasai, Yug. I'm not helping things aren't I?"

Yugi looked up at him with a small smile upon his face. He knew that his best friend was only trying to cheer him up somehow, regardless of how he wanted to say it. "It is okay Jounouchi. I'm fine, don't worry. I just have a lot of things on my mind today is all besides the anniversary."

Jounouchi blinked at him as the waitress returned with their food. She set the dishes down in front of them and gave them a smile. "Enjoy your meal guys." She spoke as she walked off, with Jounouchi looking at his food, inhaling the scents of it. The smell of the chicken soup almost made him drool. The smell was heavy on chicken and the noodles were a bow-tie kind; the Typical American Soup with carrots and potatoes with celery pieces. It was just perfect. The sandwich was hot as well, the American sandwich was a sub with all the meat you could ask for, with onions and lettuce. Everything just looked and smelled good. "Wow...this looks real good, ne Yugi?" he said as he took a bite out of the sandwich. He swallowed it and smiled, only to stare at his friend, stirring his hot soup. "Yugi, what is worrying you? Is someone picking on you again?" his eyes narrowed a bit.

Yugi shook his head as he put the now empty bowl of soup to the side, putting the steak sandwich in front of him. "Not today Jounouchi-kun. I just feel that something just doesn't feel right."

Jou blinked a bit, smirking to his words as he took the last bite from his sandwich. "It might have been the soup." he laughed as he started slurping his own. "Well, we have just a few days to prepare a party to the greatest Pharaoh, hero, and friend that this world ever had, ne? It will be great! We will have fun, so don't worry about anything Yugi-kun. Just enjoy yourself." he smiled big. He hoped that the party he just happened to just think of will help Yugi cheer up. He hated to see his friend down. He then began to remember the other time that Yugi was more upset than this; Duelist Kingdom. When he lost to Kaiba, and Atemu would have had Seto fall to the harsh waters below. He almost didn't want to duel again and it crushed Jou to hear such things coming from his friend that day. "How about we go back to my place and finish up, hmm?"

Yugi looked up at him, his sandwich wasn't even touched. "Sounds like a good idea, Jounouchi. I'm stuffed anyhow." He smiled as he stretched his arms above his head.

Jounouchi nodded as he finished the soup rather quickly before holding his hand up. "Check please!"

...

Atemu walked down the rather huge corridor, the walls engraved with the stories of the gods and how they came to be. He gazed up, the ancient egyptian writing that he could not read was inscribed upon the walls. His eyes stopped wandering as he looked straight ahead, noticing a bright light emanating up ahead. He closed his eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath. _'Well, here goes nothing...' _He opened his eyes that were filled with determination as he approached the light.

When he entered the chambers, his eyes widened. Within the huge room were the lit torches hung on the walls, was a long oval like table that stretched just as far as 3 dining tables. Atemu slowly stood firm in front of the table, his eyes not leaving the scene of what was a whole council of Gods and Goddesses. He gulped deeply, his eyes wandering to each of the powerful beings.

The first one that caught his eyes was the Goddess, Hathor. She held a mask of a cow, with a red disc hanging on the long horns. Her face was nowhere to be seen, but, her long hair swayed a bit as she sat gracefully to the right of the Pharaoh. Her silk egyptian attire had pure gold shavings within the fabric, causing it to glimmer from the light of the torches. Her necklaces were of pure gold, with lapis lazuli and some ruby within the artifact, as well her earrings holding the same design. Truly a beautiful woman, if only the mask did not hide her face with what the Pharaoh thought would be the face of beauty.

Beside 'Mother', was Osiris, the true Egyptian Lord of the dead. His green colored body was a bit harder to see since most of it was wrapped up in bandages like a mummy. He had a short beard, but was sealed in a gold and emerald cover. His crook and flail was placed beside him, leaning against his chair. Pharaoh assumed that he was an old God, since he had no hair and was covered in bandages, however, he recalled about the tale of Osiris and his brother Seth (the god mind you) and how Seth sent Osiris to the depths below the Earth, to guide the lost souls and bring rebirth to those to earned it, or didn't but gave them a more...unfitting body to become.

Soon, his eyes stopped wandering as he heard the soft and gentle voice of Hathor. "My Son, you came here to seek guidance, yes? We, the Gods and Goddesses of this world, have gathered to help you, the Young Pharaoh, in relieving this wavering heart of yours. We have watched you closely, and have been worried. Your heart has craved for something otherworldly to us."

Pharaoh stepped forward with his left leg, going down on one knee, his head bowed low as he took a deep breath. He did not know how to act in front of such people as he closed his eyes, hoping to not speak out of tone. "Yes Mother. My heart yearns for something that this world can not give me. This world has many wonderful and incredible things to offer for someone like me. It has my friends that I grew up with, my Father, the former ruler of our dynasty, my wonderful servants, caring citizens, and it also has amazing culture and wonderful stories of The Gods that walked upon our land to aid us in our dire need. However, I am but a selfish Pharaoh who craves more...I crave something much more than just what this world offers me."

"We thought it would have come to this sooner or later." Hathor spoke with slight dismay.

Pharaoh nodded as he opened his eyes slowly, his gaze down on the stone slab floor. "I...I crave to return to the modern time."

"We know of this, My Son." Hathor spoke once more, Atemu not moving from his position, for fear of disrespecting them. "We know that you seek the world that we have not governed for a millennia. It was realized when you returned to us after the Ceremonial Duel. When you returned, we felt that within your spiritual heart, you felt a bit of loneliness. However, as time passed on, that feeling began to grow slowly. Now, today, it finally filled up your entire heart and you came to us to seek advice...or perhaps something more?"

Atemu shook slightly. _'Maybe they caught on to me? It shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, but why is it that I shake?'_ "You speak the truth, Mother. This selfish Pharaoh has an odd request."

"And that would be..?" Hathor whispered.

"...I request to return to that time. I can no longer hide the fact that I did enjoy my time there. I learned so much, met so many different people, culture, and traditions in, what I felt, was a short time. It is true that we have the same thing to offer, but, I feel as though there is so much more there. My heart tells me such things, and I always listened to it. It is what got me to rest in peace after all. So now, my heart has told me to speak with you and ask to return there."

He heard silence within the room. His heartbeat was echoing within his head slowly; Each heart beat stronger than the last. _'Have I asked of the impossible? Have I angered them with my selfishness? I know that this is something that's rather odd, but I had to do this. If I didn't, I wouldn't have known what to do..'_ His eyes closed tightly, feeling the tears begin to form. _'Why am I about to cry? Is it doubt? Anger? Why does it pain me so?!'_

"Pharaoh Atemu...to my surprise, this is the first time that you ask something for yourself for the first time. In all the other times you ask your father and others, it would be not for yourself, but for others. You placed others before your own. So, this request is somewhat of a surprise for us. We knew you would ask it, but, it came from your own lips, so we are just surprised to hear it from you."

Atemu jerked his head up slowly, his eyes glossed with his tears that never fell. He gazed up at Hathor, who was now standing in front of him. His wide eyes filled with surprise as she knelt down, wrapping the young Pharaoh in her arms. She held him close as he closed his eyes once more. "My Son, I am glad that you finally asked for something of your own. It shows that you are indeed human after all.."

Atemu couldn't help but to feel safe in the Goddesses arms as he had a smile on his face, his eyes slowly closing. He never felt something like this before, and he actually liked it. Before he knew it, Hathor slowly pulled away from him, the safety gone as he stared at her. She stood up slowly. "My Son, come sit with us and we shall see what it is we can come up with to help you heal that lonely heart of yours.."

END CHAPTER TWO

I know it seems that I didn't get anywhere in this chapter, but, I just wanted to try to practice on detail in this Chapter. It was my only concern for this. But I know that the next Chapter will be a push towards the main story-line. I hope you stick with me until the end, so thanks for reading this and PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I personally feel that this is one of my best works yet, and I hope that you people will agree with me (if you read any of my previous works...if not...don't bother XD) I hope to see you in Chapter Three!!! Ja Ne!!!

-Kourine Narumi


	3. Progress Report

Hey Everyone, Ko Narumi here, aka ShadowWarriorJessica. I have bad news. I have to redo Chapter 3. Reason being, my old laptop crashed and I lost all the data, including the Chapter. -sighs- I was actually getting towards the end of it too. Fear not, I will redo the chapter, possibly even make it better. I also noticed that this story is one of my most popular stories up to date. I would like to thank my fans for taking the time to read this story after all my horrid ones (minus part one to Sorrow I believe it was called as well as my unfinished Zoids story, read it when you get the chance, please?) I am honored to have so many hits on this, which are well over 800 now that I am typing this up. I have recieved notes in E-mail saying that people are faving this one to their list. -bows- I am glad I know that I am doing something right in this story. I have learned from my mistakes in the past, and I am trying not to repeat them.

I would just like to say that I am actually proud of this fanfiction I'm making. I just felt that the ending to the original series was...sad really. I mean, what does Atemu feel after he went to the other side? And what about Yugi in the future? Those questions bothered, me, so this is where my story comes in. I wanted to do something that answered those questions, and I think I am slowly starting to feel happy about it. And for those that think this will be a yaoi, as much as I love the genre, I am sorry to say that this isn't the case. I don't see them as lovers, and I never did. I may like the fanart with them together, but I only see Yugi and Atemu as a brother-like bonding. If you thought other wise, I apologize.

Well, Reunite was oringally called "Return of Atemu" but I thought that Reunite was a bit better, so I let it go like that. Also, I did a cover illustration for this chapter. If you would like to check it out, check the link in my profile and you'll find it. 

I was originally going to make this a manga, but I think the story will come first, then then the manga later, besides, I have a few projects in the drawing department to work on, so it will be just a story for now. No dates on the manga just yet. However, I wouldn't mind if someone would like to do fanart or manga for this. Just give credit where credit is due XD

Again, sorry for the lateness, and I hope to see you all in Chapter Three of "Reunite". I hope I won't let you down!

-Ko Narumi I won't let you down!

-Ko Narumi


End file.
